A Date Under the Stars
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Bernie and Page are on their date and they desided to have it outside under the stars. What can go wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Bizardvark in anyway this story has l been requested by **PhotonBlade2000**

* * *

Bernie never would of thought he would be dating Page in the first place and now here they where on the roof top of the empty Vuggle house just relaxing and having fun as they are stargazing on their fourth date. The rest of the Vugglers and Grandma was out. Which was a good thing as the two would not get any alone time if the house wasn't empty.

After two hours of them just watching the stars and talking with Page's head on Bernie's upper chest and his hand on her upper back she turns to Bernie and they romantically kiss. The way they kiss tells Bernie this night was over and he was completely fine about that. He helped her down off the rooftop and walked her to her bedroom door. The two kiss one more time before she went inside her room.

As Bernie was getting ready for bed he got a text from Page saying she need his help to get something. Bernie smiled and quickly left to her bedroom. He gave a few soft knocks before the door opened. There he saw Page in a robe which was not the first time but it was at night . He went into the almost dark room and looked around. He could not believe his eyes.

There where a few candles on the desks and night stands. There where even rose petals on the floor. As he was looking around he seen Paige without her robe just lying on the bed. She was in a sexy pose wearing nothing but red bra and lingerie with rode petals around her. Bernie was quickly becoming hard. He slowly made his way to the bed and went into it.

Bernie and Paige start making out as Bernie fondles her breast and Paige fondle his rod. His hand soon slipped inside her bra fondling her C cup breasts.

Paige's hand slipped in Bernie's boxers and started to jack him off. Once his boxers where taken off she went to work sucking his nine inch dick. It wasn't long until she took the full length in her mouth.

Bernie moaned as Page sucked away. He soon removed her bra and tossed it to the side freeing her C cup breasts. It wasn't long now until he was shooting his load.

Paige was swallow most of Bernie's load but she decided to allow some of it to splatter on her face and breast. Bernie decided to cleaning up using his own tong.

He was licking all the way down Paige's body as he slowly reach down to her panties. He looked up at her with a smile and she smiled right back. He looked at her panties and removed them with his teeth.

He was soon fingering Paige causing her to moan. After awhile he dove in and s

started to licking her pussy. While licking her pussy Page was rubbing Bernie's dick. He knew what Page wanted.

They soon got into a sixty nine with Page on top. Bernie then started to squeeze Page's ass and pushed her down so his face was more berried in her pussy as he continued to eat her out. It wasn't long until she was squirting on his face. However Bernie was not yet done eating her out. After she squirted three more times Page found herself on her back looking up at Bernie.

He aimed his dick in her pussy and slowly fucked away as her breasts slowly bounced. His speed quickly picked up and Page was moaning away as her bed squeaked. While they fucked Page had squirted a few more times. Once she squirted again, without sliding flipped over so he was on his back. Page quickly rose up and started to ride his nine inch dick and really let her breasts bounce.

Page loved riding Bernie's dick as it makes her squirt the most as well as give her long and powerful squirts. While riding and squirting like crazy Bernie placed his hands on her bouncing breasts. After she squirted a tenth time she slid out of Bernie and gets off the bed.

As Page walks around she notice Bernie staring at her ass. Paige smiles at him and do a little sexy dance. It was mostly shaking her ass in front of his face. After her little dace Page approach Bernie with her ass swaying. She had a thought. Something she always wanted to try. So why not try right now.

"Would you like to fuck this fine peace of ass?"

"I so would."

With Page's ass in front of him he went to work rimming her ass. Page started to moan once more. As he rims her he started to add a finger into the mix. One finger later became three. Bernie thought Page was ready and so did Page. She went on all fours and Bernie slid his dick in Page's ass for the first time.

The moaning from both was back on. Bernie fucked her ass faster and harder which Page loved. After awhile Bernie shot his load into her ass. Once Bernie had stopped shooting his load into her ass he pulled out, but he was still fully hard.

Page was amazed and decided to titty fuck Bernie's monster dick. After awhile Bernie was on edge again and Page could tell.

She quickly put the head of his dick into her mouth just in time as he shot his load into her moth. After swallowing his load the two made out. After the kiss broke the two where laying down on the bed. They wasted no time in snuggling next to each to other. Page looks at Bernie and whispers in his ear.

"Happy birthday sexy."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
